The present invention relates to a device for applying adhesive tape to a flat surface, and more particularly, for applying masking tape to the edge of a baseboard.
One device for applying a roll of masking tape to a surface is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,737 to Burns. Burns shows a device for holding a roll of masking tape on a spool and applying the tape from the roll to a flat surface by means of a roller attached to the device. A blade located behind the roller is activated by tilting the device to extend the blade downward and cut the tape behind the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,704 to Gorbatenko et al. shows another device for applying tape using two rollers with a cutting blade extending between the two rollers when the device is tilted to cut the tape. The cut edge of the tape cannot be placed on a baseboard in a corner of two walls using either the Burns or Gorbatenko devices because the blade is located behind the roller and the roller will get in the way by contacting the wall at the corner. The blade in each case cuts the tape behind the roller.
A taping device which is effective at placing the cut of the tape at a corner is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,297 to Vidinsky. Vidinsky has a nosewhich extends beyond the first and second rollers and over which the masking tape must pass. The Vidinsky device can be pushed until the nosepiece contacts the corner and at that point a lever is manipulated to force a cutting blade through a slot in the nosepiece to cut the tape. However, the masking tape must be rethreaded over the nosepiece and the second roller behind the nosepiece before the device can be used to continue placing masking tape on another surface.